Forum:Missions not to complete
I realize probably nobody cares at this point, waiting for BL2, but I thought I wanted to write this page. Goal is to turn into an article/category. ---- There are some missions in borderlands, that for one reason or another, you may not want to turn it, complete, or even start. Below is a list of these missions: Missions not to turn in *Core Collection: Once turned in, the Crimson Lance in all of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx will cease to drop their cores. The rewards is just Experience Points and Money *Circle of Duty: Medal of Duty: This is the only legitimate source of Gearbox manufactured weapons. Missions not to complete Unique Bosses *Some Bosses do not respawn, the player may consider not doing these missions: *Like A Moth To Flame: Mothrakk. *King Tossing: King Wee Wee. *Destroy The Destroyer: The Destroyer. Note that you do not actually need to complete this mission to unlock Playthrough 2.5; *This Bitch is Payback: Typhon & Kyros will cease to re-spawn once you complete the mission. It is, however, possible to farm one or the other (but not both). *Finger Lickin' Bad!: Cluck-Trap *Old Spicy: Once "Rakk hive ambergris" is completed, Rakk-Trap_Hive will cease to raise. *Not My Fault: D-Fault. Unique Events *Arena missions: You can only do these once, and they are quite challenging. Also, the loot is not great. Players should consider not saving after doing them: **Circle Of Death: Final Round, Circle Of Slaughter: Final Round and Circle of Duty: Medal of Duty. *Like Shootin' Rakk in a Barrel: This will kill all the Bandit-traps in Tartarus Station, preventing the player from killing them himself. These bandits actually make for a relative challenge. *Finishing all runs at the Crimson Armory: renders it impossible to further visit the Armory. *Finishing Lost Lewts removes five buried Lance chests from Road's End. Missions to not even Start *Is T.K. O.K.?: There is no real reward or point to this mission, appart from getting T.K. Baha killed. To keep T.K. alive, one should avoid this mission altogether. ---- Feedback? well i sortof have to complete those missions in g. knoxxs rmory cuz from my 1st farm i got like 7 legendarys and most med-dark 00:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) isnt core collection required to progress on to one of marcus' runs thru the armoury? 14:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I thought too, but having just completed DLC3 in "rush mode", I can tell you it isn't. happypal (talk • ) 15:19, September 12, 2012 (UTC) unless players strictly play alone odds are these missions will be picked up in multi player games. just like the viral missions from willowtree. i agree that some missions may be left uncompleted however, eventually for most players this will get old. i feel this page is similar to fry's "things to do on pandora when youre dead" and nagy's end game challenges. 15:04, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I hadn't thought of that. That said, there are solo'ers out there (myself), and at least now it is written and shared. I'll just leave it as a forum page I guess. happypal (talk • ) 15:19, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm just a "user", but this would have been very helpful a long time ago. I learned about many of these the hard way and had to wait for my next character to implement the idea. Something like this would be great for BL2. The wiki was my foremost source for info and strategies for BL1 and will be for BL2. I would also include "Wanted Dead or Alive" for folks who want to farm for Specter mods. (unless I missed it in there) Please consider it for BL2. 18:49, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :i think it is by design. esp wee wee shield. saving for endgame the shield is mad useful. as opposed to cracked sash which is useless even on brick @ any stage of the game. but i, like everyone else, had to learn this by retrospection. i do tend to forget that what was current in december of 09 is ancient history now. what was all over forums and talk pages then was not documented properly. i suggest this be given a sticky in forums. 00:38, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I do what I can when I can. For BL2, I think we should have more stickies in the Forum. happypal (talk • ) 16:51, September 13, 2012 (UTC) if they merit it, sure. 17:31, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : Just to throw in on this subject, I love the idea of having a page on What Not to Do... somewhere. As accesssible as possible. I'm not in the forums very often (admittedly my fault) but if there were a way to put this somewhere that people could easily access it, that'd be great. : Because honestly, who goes to wikis to look up things not to do? There's a good chance the idea of not completing a mission isn't even on your radar, and a lot of visitors are one-off hits--they come because they're looking for something, and leave just as quickly. No, it's not like we have a responsibility to handle other people's short attention spans. But in the case of many of these mission tips (and probably many more starting tomorrow, (yessssss) you're getting information that's as least as helpful in terms of overall gameplay as you would get from purely informational pages. 00Average (talk) 01:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 Missions Not to Complete *Note: With the release of Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, the ability to reset story progress at any time(level 50+) renders all items infinitely obtainable, albeit with the requirement that one get to that point in the story again. *You Are Cordially Invited: RSVP: This is the best mission to power level mule characters off and should not be completed, it does however require 2 controllers to work, one in Tiny Tina's workshop receiving the mission, and the other to kill Fleshstick himself. You can get 6000xp in about 3 seconds, over and over again. 11:00, November 12, 2012 (UTC) *Clan War: End of the Rainbow: Bagman only spawns once, and as yet there is no other known source for Pot O' Gold. *BFFs: As yet there is no mob known to drop Order, so this quest should not be started in TVHM if the player wants a level 50 Order in 2.5. *Defend Slab Tower: For as long as this mission is left alone after The Once and Future Slab is completed, there will be no enemies in Thousand Cuts except those past the Hyperion forcefield generator. Once it is finished, the map will spawn Bandits, Goliaths and Buzzards as it did before, making runs at Terramorphous Peak distinctly more annoying. *A Warm Welcome: While not handing in this mission prevents you even starting the DLC, if you want a Stinkpot, handing this mission in removes any ability to re-fight No-Beard. *Let There be Light: Mr. Bubbles and Lil' Sis seem to only spawn in this mission, so finishing it removes any chance to get the Little Evie. Evil Tim (talk) 11:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) *Doctor's Orders: In the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve, there is an area near Bloodwing's cell that contains a red Hyperion chest and four cardboard boxes. So long as Doctor's Orders is active, these boxes are guaranteed to spawn at least one Loot Midget. This is great for farming Jimmy Jenkins or, in UVHM, Legendary Loot Midgets.